Jumping Fox and Crying Bear
by LadyKong
Summary: Felger and Chloe go for a little walk


Jay and Chloe were working really late one night and not making one bit of progress. Jay reached for a pen in the cup and ended up knocking over the entire cup plus his glass of water. Chloe rushed to wipe the spill only to get some of their documents wet.

"It's official. My brain is totally fried." Jay said, trying to get out of Chloe's way.

"Mine is, too." Chloe said. "I guess we're both burned out from that whole Avenger fiasco."

"Yea. Maybe a break would help us work more clearly."

"Okay." Chloe says as she throws away the wet paper towels, sits down at her computer, and opens a game of solitaire.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking we could go for a little walk." Jay said. "I think some fresh air and a change in scenery would do us both some good."

"All right." Chloe gets up and both of them take off their lab coats.

Jay leads her up to the entrance of the base. "Leaving the base?" Chloe asked.

"Why not? The guards are asleep."

"All right."

The two walked right past the sleeping guards. Then Jay led her up one of the paths by the side of the mountain. About five minutes into their hike, Jay looked back at the entrance of Stargate Command. Once he saw that no one could see them, he slipped his hand into Chloe's. Chloe smiled at him as they made their way up to the top of a hill which overlooked the city.

"Wow!" Chloe gazed into the distance. "You can see all of Colorado Springs from up here." She started to shiver. "I guess I should have brought my coat." Jay pulled her close to him and started to rub her back and arms.

"Is this helping?" he asked.

"Yea." She leaned in further and put her head on his shoulder. They stood there for several minutes, just enjoying the warm embrace. Jay started to gently rock them back and forth. After a while, Chloe lifted her head up, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I have a question for you. Did that kiss last week mean anything, or was it just a spur of the moment thing?"

Chloe's face turned whiter than a lab coat as she pushed Jay away and ran into the woods. Not from disgust or horror, but simply from embarrassment. She ran until she started to loose her breath, then she hid behind a large tree. She then covered her face with her hands and started to regain her composure. After a few minutes, she peeked through her fingers to see Jay right in front of her and staring right at her.

"Chloe, are you in love with me?"

"It's okay, Chloe. I feel the same way about you." He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled her for a little bit then kissed her check. She pulled her head up and looked at him, smiling. He lifted her chin up and then kissed her gently on the lips.

"So," he asked, "What do we want to do now?"

"Are you asking what I _want _to do or what I think we _should _do?"

"We should probably go back to the lab, but I really don't feel like it."

"Neither do I."

"Good. I don't think I could possibly concentrate on work now. My brain is halfway across the galaxy. Anyway, there is this one place I've wanted to show you. We'll go there and then head back, okay?"

"All right."

So Jay took Chloe's hand and led her towards a bridge. Chloe was still getting used to the feeling of her hand in Jay's. When they got to the center of the bridge, Jay wrapped his arms around Chloe and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me when you kissed me just before I left for PS5-117? You opened my eyes to a world that I never even knew existed. A world where I can love a beautiful, intelligent, and kind woman and be loved in return."

"Love? Love is a pretty strong word, Jay."

"So are the emotions I feel for you, Chloe."

"What about Major Carter?"

"Whoever he is, he could never love you as much as I do."

Chloe laughed. "Ya know, that lady with the 'pair of legs that wouldn't quit'?"

"Oh, her. She doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I swear."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Anyway, there's a legend behind this bridge."

"Really?"

"Yea, you see, there once was a young man named Jumping Fox, and he was the son of a tribal chief. Well, he was very much in love with the daughter of another tribal chief. Her name was Crying Bear. Anyway, the two tribes were at war, so the two lovers found it very difficult to be together. Every night, they would meet at this very bridge. One night, Crying Bear didn't make it because she was killed by a pack of wolves. However, their love was so true that the spirit of Crying Bear was able to still reach Jumping Fox, who instantly died of a broken heart upon learning of his lover's death. So now, whenever a man thinks he found his true love, he brings her here, tells her the story using their initials-"

"So Jumping Fox is Jay Felger and Crying Bear is Chloe Baxter?"

"Unh Hunh."

"That is so sweet."

"Yea, notice that I never took Major Carter here to tell her the story of Jumping Fox and Singing Crow. One last thing."

"What?"

Jay looks at his watch. "Yep, I timed it just right." He shows Chloe his watch, and it's just a few minutes after Midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe."


End file.
